Persona Six: Essence of Time
by BrokenBaggage
Summary: Time has always been a crucial essence for human development and survival, as, without time, the human world would cease to exist. However, with a great danger coming and many strange events occurring recently, it's up to a normal teenager and his normal friends to save the world with their persona powers. There are eight spots available for the SYOC process!


Author's Note: Welcome to my world, child of humankind. Allow me to introduce myself as the being who watches over the human world from within this sacred universe. You could say that I am a divine immortal who observes the billions of living mortals on Earth. I was once like you, living on Earth as a male human, but that is a story for another time. And please do understand, I do not intend to spread negativity with my powers. I also do not possess an official name, but if you wish, you can simply refer to me as BrokenBaggage, or Double B for short. I exist to observe, study, and protect the world of humankind from the danger that can cause extinction. And I am afraid to say that I sense a powerful enemy heading towards your world at a slow, but sure pace.

The cause of this coming danger is currently unknown, even to someone like me. It is truly unsettling, especially since your world doesn't even know about this danger that will destroy life and end the existence of humans. And you may not know this, but our two worlds are different through the concept of time. In this world, time has always been nonexistent since the beginning, and it will continue to stay like that for as long as this place exists. But your world operates and relies heavily on time, so much to the point that it only moves in one direction for you, conceptualized as the arrow of time. This arrow has led to the creation of the past, the present, and the future. Every second that passes by, many things end up getting left behind in the past, either remaining as memories or being forgotten forever. Amazingly, humans can retain so much knowledge about their past in one lifetime.

Life is ultimately controlled and measured by time. Each year that passes by marks another step in life, and another step towards death. Even with the choices you make and the paths you follow, time will just keep going, not caring about what you do. And yet we all rely on time as if we rely on a savior, a hero or heroine even. However, even if time keeps moving forward and doesn't stop for anybody or anything, that doesn't mean you can't change the things that revolve around time, such as the present and the future.

It may sound confusing, but allow me to clarify that the idea of time being endlessly continuous doesn't always have to result in negative consequences. While what is done in the past cannot be undone, you can still change even the smallest things within that present moment. To a certain extent, you can choose how long the present lasts before it becomes the past. Those current moments that you're living in can become positive and turn into unforgettable memories. Unfortunately, not all positive moments in the present gets left behind as memories, for as some disappear and become forgotten forever. That is the harsh truth we must accept, especially for those who desire good memories.

And then there is the upcoming future that can be, also to a certain extent, changed for the individual who chooses to follow a different path. With the limited amount of time a human has to live their life, they tend to wish for a positive future and find any way to achieve it. However, even if they do their best in attempting to achieve this goal, certain parts of the future cannot be changed and must be accepted. The biggest and most obvious example is death, as although time cannot decide when you die, it will also not be your savior when the moment truly comes.

Now, allow me to explain why you're currently here in this world, listening to someone give a philosophical lesson about time. Other than informing you about the upcoming danger your world is about to face, I'm also giving you advice on how to prepare for it. Matter of fact, even though it won't be an easy task, I believe that you can defeat it as well, saving humankind from extinction in the process. You must use the power of time to alter the present and the future for the better, all while investigating and finding the source of this great danger. I wish I could stop this from happening, but as I had said earlier, time is nonexistent in this world. Everything that is considered as the past in this world simply disappears forever, forgotten by everyone that lives here. For this danger, I could only do as much as warn you and hope that you'll follow through with this offer. An offer that will throw you into a dangerous war, but with an amazing reward at the end. It is called the retention of life.

But fear not child of humankind, for as I shall not send you on this quest alone or empty-handed. Others have been called into this world with the same lesson, advice, and offer given to them, all of them having the potential to save their world with the powers they've accepted. However, whether you accept this offer or not is entirely up to you.

If you accept, then allow me to hand over a contract that shall seal the deal between us. Simply fill out these components and sign below on the dotted line when you are finished. But I must warn you that this kind of power can be destructive and deadly if fallen into the wrong hands. That's why for this war, only a maximum of ten brave individuals shall be allowed to have it. Two spots have already been selected, leaving eight more to be filled.

**01\. Full Name:**

**02\. Nickname(s): (Optional)**

**03\. Codename:**

**04\. Age: (14 – 17)**

**05\. Gender: **

**06\. Arcana: (The Fool, Judgement, and Death cannot be selected. However, all of the other major arcana are fair game)**

**07\. Ethnicity:**

**08\. Grade: (You can only select high school grades, a.k.a., first year, second year, or third year)**

**09\. Persona:**

**10\. Final Persona:**

**11\. Birthday:**

**12\. Battle Weapon:**

**13\. Physical Appearance: (Be as descriptive as you can)**

**14\. Spring Attire:**

**15\. Swimming Attire:**

**16\. Sleeping Attire:**

**17\. Summer Attire:**

**18\. Autumn Attire:**

**19\. Winter Attire:**

**20\. Birthplace:**

**21\. Living Situation: (Your character can live in the dorms or outside of the school. Just be sure to put who they live with and what their circumstances are like)**

**22\. Personality:**

**23\. Likes:**

**24\. Dislikes:**

**25\. Fears:**

**26\. Backstory: (Your character's past)**

**27\. Club(s): (Optional)**

**28\. Part-Time Job(s): (Optional)**

**29\. Social Link: (What the main character is helping them through by spending time with them. You don't have to go into detail, just a brief outline for each rank)**

**30\. Past Appearance:**

**31\. Future Appearance:**

**32\. Romantic Interest: (What does your character look for in a relationship? Are they even interested at all? Keep in mind that there'll be other romances and not just the main character's)**

The contract is complete and a deal has been made. I will carefully select the most interested and call you back when it is time. Until we meet again, I wish you the best in living an awesome life on Earth and do not let anybody or anything stop you from finding your destiny. Now I shall send you back to your world, where you are already fast asleep. Farewell, and sweet dreams, child of humankind.


End file.
